The Mysterious Spotted Wolf
by DogDrawler
Summary: The packs are ready to unite and everything is in the right direction for Kate and Humphrey who are now engaged. That is until a certain orphaned spotted wolf is discovered in the Western Pack who many consider an abomination. Taking pity on her, Humphrey decides to take care of the outcast. But little does Kate know that a secret romance is forming which may alter their destiny.
1. Prologue

Prologue **(written on August, 27th, 2015) Rated M for sexual content and sexual themes in later chapters. Reader discretion is advised.**

It was a cold rainy night. A truck carrying a special cargo of animals was driving down a dirt road. Looking out the holes in the cage, she listened to the thunder roar. It didn't bother her much; where she came from, lightning was common. But her mother who sat behind her was still scared. She had never been to this place as did any of the others. It was very green here and mountainous. Where they were, was another world.

But suddenly there was a bump. The surrounding air was dominated by cracking sounds, quickly followed by a crash. Everybody survived. The animals ran out as the cages in the back had busted open. Soon, the man who was driving the truck managed to come out, but he was quickly eaten by the animals for revenge; their paws soaked in rain and blood.

Later, they decided to head for shelter in what they thought was a desolate forest. Where they were from, there were barely any trees. But here, it was a maze. It was pitch black as the moonlight could barely break through the canopy. Not only that, the trees to them were alien.

Although they were able to follow each other fine with hearing and smell, after awhile others began to panic which started to make everyone worried.

Her mother, the leader among them tried to calm them down but it didn't seem to work. She got desperate and began to show off her most prized possession. It was the only thing that made her leader, and it was located no where on Earth except between her legs.

Some of the males took it but even that wasn't enough.

Eventually, a fight broke out amongst themselves and the leader's pup was lost in the middle of it. The pup's scent was too faint to pick up. It was over. The mother wept for her little one to return. That night, she was never seen again...


	2. Chapter 1: Inseparable

Chapter 1: Inseparable **(written from August 30th to August 31st, 2015)**

 **Many years later...**

An Alpha to an Omega. Who knew? What many thought was impossible has come true for the first time in perhaps all of wolfkind. Never, Humphrey thought, could he ask for more. His life was in a golden age. Kate had surprisingly proposed to him yesterday. And it was only a matter of time before they could finally get married, according to Winston, in a few day to about a week's time. He would get the love of his life and vice-versa.

"Could it ever get any better?" Kate asked him quietly. Her heart pounding. They were both sitting in front of her parents' den, on the edge of the short cliff, looking up the bright moon, and looking down upon the valley.

"It could," Humphrey answered. "But that'll have to wait." He winked at her.

"Why not make this the best time of live? We are alone. We have plenty of time." She smiled as she tried to seduce him by putting her tail under his muzzle.

"Best we wait." He put her tail down with his paw. "I wouldn't want Eve on me right now."

"Mom? Who says she has to know. It's not like my belly is going to expand before the wedding."

"Kate. Wake up," he said smiling back. "You know Eve. She can practically sniff pregnancy with one whiff."

"Oh, alright. Darn." She nuzzled him.

"But don't you worry. Once married, we can enjoy ourselves all we want. No worries. No responsibilities for the time being. No Eve."

He and Kate had been wanting to do it for awhile. Ever since they found each other's hearts, desire always seemed to creep up on them. It was still the early mating season after all. Better to do it now while aroused than any other time of the year. But being married was the priority. And both of them knew that neither Winston nor Eve would be happy about giving them more leeway in the mating system. It was the least they could do.

"Oh, I can hardly wait. I can imagine it now; you riding me. You know I've never seen you erect before. I wonder how big you really are."

"'Really are?' Have you been looking at me there?" Two red circles began to appear on Humphrey's face.

"What? Are you shy?" she asked.

"A little. Though I don't think... my size really matters."

"You're right, it doesn't... But it wouldn't hurt if I knew."

"All I'm going to say is that it's moderately sized."

"So _you_ have been looking too!"

"What? No! Kate!"

"I'm teasing! I'm teasing!" she said busting out into laughter. She always knew the best ways to mess with her fiancé.

"Whew. Hopefully once we get it over with, I won't have to hear stuff like that again."

"Well, that is until we decide to have another litter."

"I'm not sure if I could handle another littler. I hear it's a big commitment of time and energy."

"Oh, it is. Mom used to always share her troubles with me and Lilly. Like I remember Mom told me I used to be a biter."

"Nooo."

"Oh, yes. She said my jaws developed really fast and by week nine, I had already made Dad bleed."

"Wow. Was it his paw?"

"Right front one, yes."

"How did it stop?"

"Dad would howl to me. Howling calms me down. Eventually, I used my biting obsession for hunts in Alpha School and it turned out to be very useful. Now I'm pretty much normal."

"I wouldn't say that, Kate. You're pretty much extraordinary, if not more!"

"Aww... Come here you..." They shared a long kiss. "Oh, I've been wanting to do that for so long."

"You have no idea."

"Think about it. You're probably the first Omega to kiss an Alpha."

"And I'm about to do it again," said Humphrey, leaning in with his lips. But Kate stopped him with her paw.

"Not tonight. I want to save the next one for the wedding."

"Okay."

"Bye, sweetheart." She began walking away down the hill. "My lovely sweet Omega..."

"Bye, my beautiful thought-enriching Alpha..." Humphrey sat down, facing the direction where Kate left. His mind was cloudy with nothing but the thoughts of her. She was just perfect for him. She completed his life. And with that, he decided to fall asleep right on the cliff, embracing the moonlight that constantly reminded him of the romantic times prior. Something his own den could not compare.

In the cave next to him, Winston and Eve were celebrating the proposal. They had heard some of their conversation; the parts they wanted to hear. And they were filled with joy. Earlier, they congratulated them both because finally after so long, the packs can unite in peace despite the adjustments that had to be made to ensure it. Everything was going well and somewhat as planned. It was decided in a conference with Tony that Kate and Garth would co-lead the united pack despite having both marrying someone else. When the time was right, the whole pack will vote on whose bloodlines whether Kate's or Garth's will be the one to rule the pack. All of this was due to start as soon as Kate marries Humphrey and Garth marries Lilly. And with things going so well, what could possibly go wrong?

Dreaming of Kate was all Humphrey could do. The time on that train was in his memory forever. Never will it leave. Along with it was the time when he first met her as a pup. A little before the Great Wolf Games. Good times. Good times. For awhile, Kate was the thing that sat on the back end of his mind, now his whole life revolved around her. He just hoped that it would stay that way... for as long as she made him happy, everything was good...


	3. Chapter 2: Being Different

Chapter 2: Being Different **(written on August 31st, 2015)**

 **The next mourning...**

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the Western Pack, a she-wolf named Lia woke up to the sound of laughing. It was the daughter she adopted many years ago, jumping and frolicking near the den. When she found her, she come not believe what she saw. It was a small pup all alone in a heap of mud. Her appearance was a little odd at first. She was pure brown, but had really round ears. Normal wolves have pointed ears. Over time, a lot more differences appeared such as a short tail and a hundred brown spots as the rest of her fur turn yellowish in color.

With all of this in sight, Lia knew that she would be subject to bullying by other pups so she secluded her and tried to keep zero contact with the pack. There were a few close calls, but overall nobody has seen her in the flesh. Because of this, she was very protective of her. It soon came to a head today as the wolf she named Erika, which meant "powerful," wanted to finally see the pack she learned as home.

She was named because of her sharp teeth. And it became a symbol of her temper and stubbornness as a pup. Though with time, she became friendly, light-hearted, and especially curious. Like today, where she wanted to meet the other wolves. Around the same period of Erika's adoption, Lia's neighbors had pups of their own. Erika wanted to so bad to meet them, and play with them, but Lia was too afraid that the neighbors pups would run away which would stir up rumors. During one of the close calls, Erika had tried to eat with the other pups. But it didn't end well. Erika was known to always be hungry and devour any food she could find. But luckily, Lia grabbed her before those pups could tell anybody.

However, the neighbors had always known Lia had a pup. They had just never seen her before.

But today though was probably the worst time to ever reveal Erika to anyone. Over the last winter is when all the young animals reach sexual maturity. Of course, Erika never went to Alpha or Omega School for obvious reasons like the neighbors' pups did. It meant soon, Erika would see them at the height of of mating season. Not only that but Erika herself had definitely changed physically even more different than her wolf counterparts. She developed a sort of bear-like stance and far fewer nipples than what is normal for she-wolves. But the most shocking revelation was in between her legs. When Erika had first asked why the girl pups didn't have what she had, Lia had no idea what she was talking about, but after she showed it to her, she almost passed out. Erika... had a penis...

After awhile of questioning Erika's gender, Lia was not very happy to know that she finally wanted to really see the pack at the same when the Betas that lived in their area would return as Alphas. The sound of her laughing and frolicking in the nearby fields only wanted to make her cry. She didn't want her little pup to be humiliated because of her deformities. She didn't want her pup to grow up into the independent full-grown she-wolf that she already was. The world was too cruel for Erika to be acceptable easily.

 **Later...**

"Are you sure you don't want to come inside?" Lia asked her desperately. She kept biting her tongue for every second she had to wait. Her neighbors used to be her friends but ever since Erika was found, they have not talked much, if not anything. It would embarrass her too much if she just suddenly opened up to them.

"Not in a million years!" she yelled happily. "I can't wait for them to come so I can finally formally meet them! Then all of us can become lifelong friends!"

"Just be careful!"

"Don't worry about me, okay. I know what not to do."

"Really? List it."

"You told me to never be aggressive, never eat their food, and never show what's in between my legs."

"Good... Uh, oh..." The sound of pawsteps could be heard. Lia's heart was ready to sink while the opposite was happening to Erika. Lia took a few breaths to calm herself.

"It's going to be alright. It's going to be alright."

The pawsteps turned out to come from one of the neighbors who was just returning to his den. After the first glance of her, he froze in place.

"Uhh..." He didn't know what to say.

"Oh, uh, hi Jon."

"Uh, hi Lia. Um, who is this?"

"This is my daughter."

"Wait a minute, this is Erika? After all this time?" She nodded to him. She winced as he howled to spread the word.

Soon, everybody who lived in the vicinity came to see her.

"Uh, hi everyone..." Erika was a little nervous now. She wasn't expecting so many wolves to crowd her. But she didn't feel too bad. They seemed to be very interested in her physique.

"Wow. Was your tail always this small?" one of them asked.

"It wasn't when I was a pup," she answered. She began to feel uncomfortable with all of these wolves checking her out. She was about to ask Lia to come calm them down, but then one of the new Alphas sniffed her behind."

"Hey!" She quickly closed her legs up but it was too late.

"*sigh!* Eww! She has a dick!" the she-wolf yelled to everyone. The wolf's father scolded her for her language, but it didn't matter because now everyone was aware of it. From that point on, it was like everyone had let loose with their words. Erika was called "ugly, disgusting," and even an "abomination to wolfkind." The words hit Erika like a bolt of lightning. Never had she heard negativity about herself. Lia, who was watching the event, rushed in to save her. She hugged her and said to the crowd:

"Shame on you! Dare I even call you wolves! What would Winston say to you?!"

"He'd probably exile her for she is no wolf!" said one neighbor named Gregory. "And you too for harboring this... thing! I suggest to take it back to where you found him."

"I'm a girl!" Erika yelled. "If I have teats and sound like one, it must be true! So what if I don't have a long tail! So what if I don't have pointed ears. So what if I don't have the normal female genitalia! I least I literally have the balls to be nice to abnormal wolves!"

"Erika! Calm down..." Lia kissed her cheek. "Are you okay?"

"NO!" In an instant, the abnormal wolf jumped at Gregory and attacked him. The other wolves ran away screaming and howling except the new Alphas who came in to help but were no match to Erika whose powerful muscles fended off the wolves trying to get her teeth out of Gregory's face.

"Sweetie! Stop right now!" Lia screamed. This was her worst nightmare come true. Quickly, the abnormal wolf felt regret and let go. Gregory got up. His face was covered in blood and saliva.

"She tried to eat me!" he said. "I need to tell Winston!" As he ran off, the Alphas pinned her down as Erika gave up. Lia came beside her covered in tears.

"Why did you do it?! I told you not be aggressive!"

"I'm sorry mother! I'm sorry! Something came over me! I couldn't help it!"

"He was right," agreed one the Alphas pinning her down. "This 'wolf' doesn't belong here. Besides, as a pack, we must remain pure..."


	4. Chapter 3: Protection

Chapter 3: Protection **(written on September 2nd, 2015)**

"Oh, Eve. These are good times," said Winston. "To think we were gonna have Kate marry Garth."

"Yeah. Looking back on it now, I'm glad Kate chose Humphrey. With Garth I would've been constantly worried knowing Kate would be in the paws of a strong Alpha. With the Omega, though Kate's the one who has the say in things."

"You're right." They rubbed their heads together in affection.

They were laying down in their cave that overlooked one of the many valleys in the region; the soon-to-be home of both Humphrey and Kate. It was agreed later that when Kate and Garth co-lead, Garth would have the den right next to it which was currently Lilly's den. Kate's parents were also happy of Lilly's arrangement.

"What about Lilly?" Winston. "She's the one with the strong Alpha now."

"I don't think Garth would hurt a hair on her. She softens him.'

"True. True."

Unanticipatedly, someone with a bloody face rushed into their den.

"Ow! Ow! Winston!"

"Gregory? What are you doing here? I thought you were on border patrol. What happened?" he questioned.

"You'll never believe it, sir! You have no idea!"

"Sit down, and talk with me, Alpha! Tell us the whole thing!"

"Okay... Remember Lia?"

"Yes!" said Eve. "We used to be good friends despite her being an Omega. I haven't seen her since she moved way out there on the fringes of the territory for peace and quietness."

"Yeah, well, a few years back, she had adopted a stray pup in which she secretly hid for what seemed to be for no reason. But now the pup has gone older and turned into a disgusting monster! Literally! I don't where Lia found it, but it's such a hideous beast, it can't be a wolf let alone a she-wolf! So much so that it found it necessary to attack me when I was doing my job; protecting our pack!"

"Disgusting monster?" Winston and Eve looked at each other almost in disbelief. "Are you sure what you say is true?"

"Absolutely, sir! My fellow Alphas have taken her to the holding cells at the bottom of the mountain."

"Hmm... Okay, Eve, take Gregory to the pack healers. I'm going to found out what's going on."

 **Later, at the holding cells...**

At the holding cells which were were basically a group of dens full of prisoners that were guarded by loyal Alphas, Winston arrived, not expecting much to see. Gregory had a habit of stretching the truth, but looking back at his deep wounds which he knew for sure were caused by teeth, he did leave his mind open for more possibilities. And at first sight, he was glad that he did.

Usually prisoners were guarded by two Alphas, but the one they call Erika was kept at bay by five; one of them being the warden. Surprisingly, Lia was no where to be found.

Allowing him to come into the den, Winston was shocked by the appearance of this so-called wolf. He didn't know what to say. Maybe Gregory was a hundred percent right on this, and he should be scared. However, what made it more odd was that after being told this was a male, he heard her say, "Hello" in what was certainly a feminine voice. And the fact that the tone was sort of friendly and frail, part of the fear of this wolf went away.

"Are you sure this is a male?" he asked the warden.

"Positive, sir. He's got the wolf male genitalia. Though, the pack healers' examination told me that it might be dysfunctional from the way it appears, suggesting this wolf might be a hybrid between a wolf and something else."

"Really? Interesting..." He turned to the prisoner.

"Hi there. I'm not here to harm you. I've been told of your past. I know you're an orphan."

"I didn't mean to harm the border patrol wolf."

"You didn't?" he whispered.

"No. Everybody was just criticizing my looks, and he happened to be the closest one to me when I snapped."

"They made fun of you?"

"And they made me feel insignificant like I was an abomination to nature and should never exist..." The abnormal wolf started crying and sobbing. "I'm so sorry for doing what I did... Truly..." Winston got up and addressed the warden.

"Hutch, switch this wolf with Gregory as soon as he steps out of hospitalization. I want him punished this instant! Is that clear?"

"Umm, yes, sir."

"Once out, send Erika to the ceremonial valley under extreme supervision. I don't want anymore wolves hurt."

"Okay, sir.

"Good. I need to do something."

 **Later, at the ceremonial valley...**

At the place where speeches of news and special events were held, Winston called upon many of the pack's citizens to address a problem. He stood on a tall flat boulder above everyone. Next to him was Erika who didn't want to look the crowd in the eyes out of embarrassment. Kate and Humphrey had attended and were sitting in the front row.

"This is Erika!" He told them. "A hybrid wolf!" Everyone gasped out of amazement. "And from what I've learned, I hereby decree that no one shall discriminate him for being different! It is not right, it should never be!"

Behind Humphrey, wolves began laughing at Erika.

"Hey! Guys, show some respect!" Humphrey scolded. Winston continued.

"He is part of our family and deserves the right to stay with us. He is hereby welcomed to the Western Pack. Anyone caught discriminating him will answer to me and Eve." Half the crowd was booing. Humphrey couldn't believe what he was hearing. Part of his own pack was disapproving of this spotted newcomer. He couldn't stand it. Even Kate seemed to not be very happy about it.

As an Omega, Humphrey treated everyone fairly no matter what they looked like. He didn't think Erika was ugly or an abomination, rather the opposite; he thought this wolf hybrid was handsome and nobody could say otherwise truthfully. He knew some of the wolves would disobey Winston, especially the Alphas. He knew he had to do something...


	5. Chapter 4: Humphrey's Den

Chapter 4: Humphrey's Den **(written on September 3rd, 2015)**

"Ha, ha. Just look at that thing," said one Alpha. Erika was walking down the mountain, crying while one by one, Alphas were making fun of her.

"Goodness, look at that wolf!" Can-do pointed out. "If you can call it that."

"Hey! Nice fur!" said someone else.

Humphrey was behind her alone, watching all of it. He acted fast to get her out of there.

"Wait! Excuse me, sir!" he yelled.

"Just leave me alone!" She leaped and pinned him to the ground, growling.

"No! No! No! I not here to hurt you! I'm offering you a place to stay." She backed away her teeth in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yes. It's a place far from here where you don't have to worry about these guys."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She hugged him tight unexpectedly.

"Oh..."

"Can we please go now? I want to escape this area."

"Sure. Me too. Erika right?"

"Yeah... I'm a female by the way."

"Uhh... okay. I'm not sure why you brought that up."

"It's a long story."

"Well, best we go to the den. We can talk there. "

 **Later, at Humphrey's den...**

"Welcome to my den!" said Humphrey. "I'm sorry about all the dust, I've been spending a lot of my time with my fiancée.

"Oh, it's good. It's better than nothing." She sat down inside. The Omega followed and sat across from her.

"What's the matter?"

"What?"

"You seem embarrassed when I'm looking at you."

"I'm just a little cautious. I've had a very bad day."

"Hm. I wonder what's the deal with other wolves. Why do they hate you so much?"

"I think it's because I'm different. I have nothing appealing to show."

"I disagree. I think everybody is good-looking."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and now knowing that you're actually a female, I think you're one of the most beautiful wolves I've ever seen. I mean it. Those Alpha have no idea what they're saying." Her heart raced. She had never heard such words ever in her entire life.

"Oh, um, thank you so much! That means a lot to me. I'm glad there are at least some wolves in the pack who see it, especially when I have so many things wrong about me."

"Nothing is wrong about you! You're perfect. I wouldn't like it any other way."

"Do you truly promise that?"

"On my heart," he declared.

"Like what makes my round ears so special? Or my short tail?"

"Well, umm think of them as advantages; with round ears, you are able to pick up more subtle sounds than the rest of us wolves. And with a short tail, you're less likely to get caught running through brush while hunting."

"I can't believe I never thought of that! I feel so dumb now!"

"See," said Humphrey. "There's more to you than you know."

"Yeah! Wait, but what about my dick?"

"Pardon?" The Omega shook his head in utter confusion.

"You know... dick."

"I'm sorry, what? I swear, did you just call me a 'dick'?"

"What? No! I mean the thing in between your back legs."

"What about my dick?"

"No! I mean mine! What about mine?!"

"Uhh... we're thinking about the same thing right?"

"I don't know. I believe one of the Alphas also called it a 'penis'."

"Wait a minute, I thought you were a female."

"I am! Look, you can see my teats!" She showed them to him.

"Teats? Wait, are you saying you're a female with a penis?"

"I was asking you how it is advantageous since I have one, yes." Humphrey dropped his jaw and stood quiet. "Uh, are you okay?"

"This is a trick! I know it! This is all a joke." he yelled.

"What? No it's not! I really do have one!"

"Prove it!"

She got on her back in front of Humphrey and opened up her back legs. He didn't see anything there.

"This is stupid!" he shouted.

"No! Look, just gently touch my back toes." He did with his paw. At first nothing happened, but then he was astonished by what he saw next. Between her legs, the fleshy organ came out. It was skinny and had a dark grey color. Humphrey then held his own genitals in question as Erika's thing grew three times the length than what is normal for a male wolf. He simply could not describe in his head what he watched. At the end of the organ, was a big opening where the tip resembled a crooked round leaf with a large hole in it.

"How long have you had this?" he asked.

"It appeared when I hit puberty at the beginning of last winter."

"Wow. Winston was right. You are a hybrid."

"They told me it was dysfunctional; that it'll never work on another female wolf. I think they're wrong, though."

"Why is that?"

"Well, it's capable of an erection."

"Wait, what you just showed me wasn't an erection?"

"No. That was me. I can actually pull it in or out myself. It's hard to do, though so I don't do it often. I've only seen my erection once which was when I first realized I had a penis."

"That's... interesting..."

"At that time, it grew faster than the rest of my body did, so it was longer than my body from tail to snout, and it constantly made walking difficult for me for awhile."

"Huh..." A howl when heard across the mountains. It was Kate. "Umm, sorry Erika. I have to go... umm... Nice talking to you. You really showed me some disturbing things..."

"I hope you don't disapprove me," she begged.

"No, no, I don't. I just uh, need time to process this... Um, bye."

"Bye, Humphrey." Upon leaving, Humphrey gave out his only words of what he had to say about what happened in his head.

 _"My goodness... There's a she-wolf out there... who's bigger than me!"_


	6. Chapter 5: Squirrel For A Date

Chapter 5: Squirrel For A Date **(written on September 4th, 2015)**

Answering to the calls of Kate howling, Humphrey made his way to his girlfriend's den. Inside was Kate who didn't look too happy with a flower in her mane next to her ear.

"What? What is it?" he asked her. She stood in the center of the cave, tapping one of her front paws on the floor.

"Don't you play that with me!"

"Play what?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Remember what? Did I miss something?"

"Our date, Humphrey!"

"Date? Oh, right! I forgot we had a date at sunset!" He slapped his face. "I'm such an idiot. I'm so sorry."

"Don't you realize how long I've waited!"

"I know! I know! I'm sorry, Kate. It won't happen again."

"It better. You almost had me worried sick. It's not you to miss out on me, so I was about to go get someone. Then I heard you from a distance yelling or something so I howled to see if it was actually you. Sure enough, it was... What were you doing anyway?"

"Uh, I was talking to Erika."

"Why were you yelling? I heard you say, 'this is a trick'!"

"Umm... uhh... yeah. We were playing around and she came up with this uhh... joke that I unknowingly fell for."

"Hm. Well, you know what this means."

"Oh, goodness. Don't tell me I have to..."

"Oh, yes. You remember the day after I got hit in the face by a caribou when we made a deal that if any of us both miss any of our dates, you have do anything that wolf tells you to do for wasting their time. Humphrey sighed.

"Do I have to, really?"

"For wasting my valuable time where I could've been helping out around the pack, yes. But I'll make it easy for you since it is the first time."

"Okay. What is it."

"Well, you know how you like all meat except squirrel?"

"You gonna make me eat a squirrel?!" She nodded and smiled.

"Yep. And it's not gonna be dead. You're eating it alive." Humphrey almost threw up to the sound of those words. He hated eating squirrels ever since he was a pup. Everything else was fine to him, but squirrels always seemed disgusting to him. Usually, when given the opportunity to eat one, he would often give it to someone else; most notably to hungry Alphas. Squirrels weren't usually hunted as food unless there was a shortage. But even when starving, Humphrey still wouldn't eat one. However, today, he had no choice. Humphrey had never ate one live so this he especially dreaded.

"Dang it... Okay... Let's get this over with..."

"Okay. Good thing I come prepared." Kate went to the back of the cave where she had trapped a male squirrel by putting a heavy rock on its tail. The squirrel itself was pleading for its life.

"Don't eat me! Please! Please!" Lifting the rock and grabbing the rodent by dangling it by the tail, she brought it over to Humphrey who was disgusted by the fact he had to eat it while it was still moving and squirming around, trying to be free.

"Enjoy," said Kate happily. Kate had loved eating squirrels. She too had never eaten nor seen someone eat one alive, so she thought it was going to be interesting. "Remember Humphrey. Eating it alive means you don't chew. It goes in whole."

"Please! I'm begging you!" the rodent went on again. "I have a family! Please! I'll do anything!" Kate ignored him.

"Ugh. Do I get to close my eyes?" the Omega asked.

"Sure." She put the rodent right above her boyfriend with her paw as he opened his mouth wide, his tongue sticking out. And in one second, Kate dropped the squirrel into his mouth. Humphrey closed his jaws immediately. The rodent was squirming inside his muzzle. The Omega could feel it punching his teeth and uvula, trying its best to get out.

"Better swallow now," said Kate. "And put it out of its misery." She kept a close eye on his throat to make sure he swallowed. Sure enough, she saw a big squirmy lump move down his neck as a loud swallowing squishy sound filled the air.

"Ugh! That was horrible! Egh!" Humphrey spit out a bunch of hairs. "I don't ever want to do that again."

"Good. Hopefully you've learned your lesson."

"Egh..."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah... It's just my lunch is really moving inside me. It feels so weird."

"I used to eat mice alive. Don't worry. It'll go away by tonight."

"I hope... *gag*" Humphrey held his mouth as his lunch was crawling up his throat. Kate noticed the lump moving up his neck.

"Oh, no you don't!" she told him. "If you puke, you're eating two more!" That was enough to cause him to swallow the squirrel back down."

"Egh! This is gonna be a long day for me..."


	7. Chapter 6: One's Desire

Chapter 6: One's Desire **(written on September 5th, 2015)**

Inside Humphrey's den, Erika was still waiting. He hadn't come back yet, and she was beginning to become a little impatient. She figured maybe his friend had to something big with him. The thought then turned into that maybe Humphrey and his friend were getting it on.

"No! Not with knowing I'm still in here," she reassured herself. But what did she know? She didn't know much about the sexual lives of "normal" wolves. Normally, when wolves hit puberty, their parents tell them of the birds and bees but since Erika developed something usual between her legs, it never crossed Lia's mind to actually tell her, so she was pretty clueless on how everything works and how wolves made more wolves.

Unfortunately, this would not help very well when a certain black she-wolf entered Humphrey's den.

"There is are! Wow, you are even better than I imagined."

"Hello, who are you?" Erika asked. The she-wolf sat in front of her.

"My name's Sandy. I've been looking all across the pack for you since Winston gave that speech about you."

"You have? What for?"

"Well, he told me you've been through a tough day," she said with a paw behind her back, crossing her toes, "so I thought I should give you the best time of your life. You're a male, right?"

"Sort of," she answered.

"Good! Good! I love weird."

"That's a first. So you can give me the best time of my life?"

"Yes! Yes! I'm certified. I usually get paid for my services, but for you, it's going to be free."

"Free? Thank you! So... what are going to do?"

"Well, for starters..." The black she-wolf went straight to the point and with her paw, grabbed Erika's penis, and in a split-second Erika was given a wave of relief.

"*sigh* It feels so good..."

"It's suppose to." She gave her a kiss. Erika didn't know what was happening, but she was enjoying it so much that she didn't care anymore. She wanted more. She dropped on her back and let Sandy have access to her. In just a few seconds, Sandy watched as her penis grew and grew, bigger than what she ever imagined. It was the second time Erika had ever had an erection; the first being when she was a pup. And she didn't want it to stop. "My..."

"What?"

"Your dick is huge! I need to see more hybrid wolves more often!" She went and took a long lick at the organ from base to tip. It grew one more time. By then, it reached so far up that it rested upon Erika's chest. If Erika was to look down at it, it would be only four inches from her face.

"Oh, you were right! This is one of the best times of my life! I don't know how you do it but don't stop." Erika didn't know it, but she was caught in a trap.

"I thought you'd never ask." She took another lick. "Oh, your cock is so juicy!" Her penis began to twitch to her heartbeat as Erika was enjoying it even more. "So juicy... I can see all your veins and arteries poke out of your cock. Wait, what's this?" Sandy then look down further and saw what sort of looked like testicles, though this was a lot smaller than normal.

"Yeah, I have 'balls' too," Erika informed.

"These are too small to be functional," said Sandy. "That means you're more female than male."

"Oh."

"That's okay. At least I have your massive cock. This is what I really came here for." She was about to suck Erika's long penis, but it was cut short when Humphrey walked into the action.

"Erika?! What are you doing?!"

"Humphrey?! I'm so sorry!" In an instant, her erection went down, and she tucked her penis inside herself.

"I knew it! Sandy! Get out of my den now before I howl for the pack leader!" As Sandy ran out, Erika stood back up.

"Erika! Why did you let her do that?!"

"What? She was just giving me pleasure at a time when I needed it the most! Besides, she said it was her job."

"Yes! Wolves like her are called prostitutes! Prostitution is illegal in the Western Pack! I know because she tried to get with me last week, but luckily I was smart."

"What's the big deal?"

"Prostitution is bad for our society. Plus, it's plain not right. Wolves should only mate if they are in love; that's the point of mating."

"Well, um... love is um... How do I explain this. Love basically means you like someone so much that you'll do anything for him or her."

"Doesn't that mean I love Sandy?"

"No! Yes. Um... That's depends on... Dang it! I don't know! It's complicated! All I know is that you'll know love once you experience it. It can be on someone you least expect. And usually there are obstacles in the way that may try to end love like what happened with me and Kate a few weeks ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah... *gag*"

"Are you okay? What's that thing crawling up your neck?" Humphrey then gave up and opened his mouth. Erika could see the squirrel happy to see the light of dusk coming right under his uvula. It crawled out of his throat, onto his tongue, and on the floor in a heap of saliva and stomach juices.

"Don't tell Kate," said Humphrey.

"I'm free! Free at last!" the squirrel yelled. "Now I have heck of a story to tell to my offspring that I survived the belly of a wolf! And by the way!" The rodent turned to Humphrey. "I hope you like my pee on the walls of your stomach! Sweet relief!"

"Egh! I'm gonna be sick..." After that, Humphrey moaned as Kate howled for him to eat two more as she recognized the squirrel's yell from afar.

"*sigh* I'll be right back..." As Humphrey left again, Erika reflected on what Humphrey had told her about love.

"So... he said love was when you really like someone... and it could be someone you least expect it." That's when it hit her.

"*gasp* It's Humphrey! It has to to be!" Since he already had a girlfriend, he was least likely to fall for her than anybody else she knew, meaning that he somehow will. It made sense to her, but it was a misunderstanding in reality. Now with this mindset, she was determined to mate with Humphrey. With all of the bad things that had happened today, mating was the only thing she knew that kept her happy. Sandy was the one that introduced it. Now, all she wanted was her "love."


	8. Chapter 7: Overtaken

Chapter 7: Overtaken **(written on September 6th, 2015)**

Leaving Humphrey's den, Erika decided to go home. She didn't care anymore of the wolves she passed by to get there who were still making fun of her in a any way they can, for she was thinking of nothing but Humphrey. She figured it had to him that she loved and that nobody could or should get in the way of her desire. Just the thought of it made her have another erection, though this time, she didn't care of the wolves made fun of it, for she was proud of it. In fact, as she was walking, it became the most obvious thing on her body, and every wolf who made fun of her now were only making fun of her penis. It was obvious because her penis was swaying up and down with her walk, sometimes touching the ground below and often slamming against her chest when it swayed up too fast.

She was so aroused that her personality had almost become invisible. As she walked, she smiled and let her tongue hang out the side of her mouth while she was breathing deeply from the hormones. Plus, her tail was tucked in between her legs where she learned a couple minutes ago that she could use it to sort of masturbate herself by rubbing the base of her penis.

Meanwhile, of course Humphrey could never get out of her head. Somehow, the thought practically consumed her to the point where she cursed which was something Erika would never do as part of her personality.

"Oh, Humphrey... I wanna fuck you... I wanna fuck you so bad... I don't know how to have sex but... my body seems to tell me you have the answer..." She drooled on the grass. Her body was overtaken. Unaware, inside, her body had extreme levels of both estrogen and mainly testosterone. Her estrogen was normal for a seduced she-wolf but her testosterone exceeded way beyond than that of a normal seduced male wolf. So much so that if this amount were in a normal male, it would kill him. Even then, Erika was starting to have crazy hallucinations and fantasies on her way home in which she imagined a seduced Humphrey in all of them. For example, one involved where she was putting her long penis in his mouth, because that's the closest to actual wolf sex she could gather with everybody making fun of her. Although physically impossible, she imaged her whole penis in his mouth so much that the two squirrels he ate would go inside her penis through her hole in an effort to escape Humphrey's digestive system inside his stomach. This was how far Erika was pushing it, and luckily it stopped temporarily when she finally made it home.

Inside, she was not expecting to find Lia there.

"Erika! I'm so glad to see you, sweetie!" She gave her a hug as Erika sat down in front of her. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"I'm alright, thank you."

"Whoa... What's uhh... this?" Lia gestured to her penis that was high in between her front legs as she sat, almost to her chin. "Don't tell me it had a growth spurt again."

"No... uhh... it didn't grow like that. I'm just umm..." Lia began to understand.

"Ohh... I get it. You have a boyfriend now!" She smiled. Erika nodded. In reality, it was an obsession. "Really? Who is it? I want to know what my little puppy has the hots for."

"It's umm... a wolf named Humphrey. He's the only one who understands and cares about me."

"What? _**The**_ Humphrey? The one whose going to marry Kate?!"

"Yeah."

"Erika, honey, you can't exactly be with him."

"What not?"

"Well, he's going to marry somebody else. Somebody who's important."

"I know, but I'm in love! And he told me that love is defined as really liking someone, doing anything for him or her, and that it is most likely the wolf you'd least expect."

"It is in a way... but... but... you're missing the point!"

"No! I think you're missing it! How would you know? You never had a mate!" Erika remembered Humphrey saying that there would be many hard obstacles to love that may try to end it. She suspected really quickly that Lia was becoming one of those obstacles. Immediately, after realizing this, she stormed out the den to try to avoid Lia.

"Erika! Where are you going?" Lia followed her out.

"I'm going to Humphrey and I'm going to fuck him however I can! We were meant to be!" She yelled.

"Erika?! What the heck? You don't sound like yourself!"

"I am totally myself! You just want me to be lonely! Well, guess what! Sex is the only thing that makes me happy and if you can't see it, you are no mother to me or ever was! I hate you, you stupid whore!" The words Erika said stabbed Lia's heart. She knew for sure something was wrong, but the words she uttered put hatred and revenge into her mind, and soon, a fight ensured...

"Get off me!" Erika yelled. She jumped backwards and crushed Lia who had jumped on her back to try and stop her from getting to Humphrey. Turning around, Erika growled at her and in no time at all, caught Lia's head in her jaws. Inside Erika's mouth, Lia was screaming. Then, Erika lifted her head, carrying Lia with her strong neck muscles, and opened her mouth wide in which gravity made Lia slip into Erika's throat. Trying not to choke, Erika quickly swallowed her. Erika's stomach expanded dramatically and she burped afterwards.

Thinking of Humphrey now, she continued to find him again despite her paws beginning to hurt a little from the newly gained weight. Her erection returned but now her penis was really close to the ground thanks to the downward push of her full stomach.

With one obstacle out of mind or more correctly in digestion, Erika began to smile once more with her tongue sticking out at one side.


	9. Chapter 8: Thirsty For Love

Chapter 8: Thirsty For Love **(written on September 7th, 2015)**

Sandy didn't know it, but she created an explained monster. With the smile on her face, Erika returned to Humphrey's den, wanting sex to give her happiness when nothing else would. She praised the fact that it was nighttime now, where she dreamed of making love to him under the moonlight. Everything was all set. Nothing could be better for her...

She came into his den, full of determination to have her way. Humphrey was sleeping soundly in the middle of the floor, smiling about a dream he was having about kissing Kate at their marriage, but Erika took it the wrong way, thinking it was just because of her presence.

She stood over his back legs and noticed something interesting downward. From his dream, she saw a little pinkish thing poke out of his sheath. She didn't know what it was, but she knew something about it had to do with seducing Humphrey. She bent her neck down and licked. It grew a little.

"Oh, Kate... You dirty dog." Humphrey said in his sleep. That's when Erika realized it was his penis. She had never seen a male's one out of its sheath before.

"I wonder why there is a sheath," she whispered. "It makes everything hard to get to." She began rubbing the sheath and quickly was able to feel a bone inside. It was the bone that was used for male wolves to keep an erection. At the bottom, she felt a sort of bulge. It was the bulbus glandis. Below that was his testicles, sitting there like two bird eggs next to each other. Knowing from Sandy that her's were dysfunctional, she became jealous of Humphrey's. With her paw, she rocked his body left to right to see his testicles joggle around the area. She noticed his could move much more freely than her's.

"Oh, Humphrey, your body's just as amazing as mine..." She leaned in to kiss him. She didn't how to, but she figured it had something to do with her tongue in his mouth. But as the moment, Humphrey woke up in the nick of time.

"Ahhhhh! Erika!" He got on his feet.

"Hello, my sweet," she replied, then burped again from her recent dinner.

"What the heck are doing!?"

"What? What am I doing?"

"Eh... Are you drunk?" he asked based on her sick expression. "Have you been drinking fermented berry juice?"

"No..." She burped again. "I had a big hairy dinner."

"Whoa. I see that." He saw her expanded stomach. He can tell whatever what was in there was squirming around. "You've must've been hungry."

"Yeah, I was so hungry I could eat a wolf."

"Well, why didn't you say anything to me? I could've called the Alphas to come get you something."

"I hunt on my own, thank you." She leaned in for another kiss, but Humphrey stopped her.

"*clearing throat* What exactly were you doing to me when I was asleep? Something tells me you've been here awhile."

"I have. I was checking out your genitals." Humphrey blushed and covered them with his paws. If Erika was able to tear up Gregory's face, he didn't want her to be in close proximity of his private areas.

"Why on Earth would you be doing that?!"

"Because. I think they're cute."

"Cute?!" He nearly choked.

"Yeah. I especially like your..."

"Stop it! Stop it!" he interrupted. "I didn't know you could be so gross, Erika!"

"What? I'm acting this way because I just wanna have sex with you."

"You wanna what?!" She nodded. "Okay... First of all, It's kinda' impossible. Second of all, I'm getting married to someone else!"

"So."

"What do you mean so?! I can't do that to Kate. I love her. And as long as she cares about me, I was always." That's when a familiar thought came into Erika's mind. Kate had to be another one of those obstacles! And for her to have sex with Humphrey, she needed to eliminate her too. She ran to Kate's den.

"Erika?" said Humphrey who she left behind all of the sudden.

 **At Kate's den...**

Coming into her den, Erika saw that Kate was also sleeping. She knew she needed to get rid of her any way she can. Killing her would take too long since she knew Kate was an Alpha. Plus, she didn't want to have sex with Humphrey covered in blood, so she tried to do the obvious thing without waking her up. Although her stomach was definitely full, she decided to risk her life for Humphrey which was one of the things he told her love would mean.

Slowly, she managed to bring Kate's back legs and tail in her throat, but had a hard time getting her chest in. That's when all went south. Erika's tongue accidentally touch one of Kate's teats and in a split-second, Kate woke up in a panic, since she quickly realized half her body was in Erika's neck and mouth. She could even feel Erika's uvula bounce against her butt.

Humphrey followed Kate's screams and was shocked at what he saw. Quickly, using his paws, he grabbed Erika's lower body and pulled her off of her. Kate ran to a corner in her den, grabbed her saliva-covered tail for comfort, and whimpered in fear.

"Get that thing away from me!" she screamed.

"Sorry, honey! I don't know what came over her!" said Humphrey. Erika stood up and sat next to Humphrey.

"Egh! You taste horrible!" Erika started spitting out pieces of fur.

"I don't care! Just get away it from me right this instant!"

"Calm down, Kate. Let me ask Erika... What were doing?!"

"I was doing it for you, Humphrey."

"For me?"

"Yeah, you said if you love someone, you'd do anything for him or her and that it's mostly likely someone you'd least expect!" Humphrey thoight for a minute, then something clicked in his head.

"Ohh... I get it! Kate, forgive me. This is all a big misunderstanding."

"Then explain why she tried to eat me!" she yelled, still trying to back up in the corner as far as she can.

"Well, I didn't want to slaughter you," said Erika.

"Yes! Because trying to eat me was any better!" Kate yelled sarcastically.

"Calm down, Kate!" said her fiancé. "This is a misunderstanding. Erika didn't know what else to do. She was just trying to show affection for me. She may be a wolf but she doesn't know our ways very well. You gotta learn how to understand."

"Don't tell me you're actually defending her..."

"I'm not defending her! Yes! What she did was wrong and I'm going got talk to her about it, but there's no need to be scared. Remember what she did to Gregory? It was because she didn't know what else to do. She's just a little confused, that's all." Kate shook her head violently.

"Humphrey! Open your eyes! She's a beast and will always will be! She tried to eat me! She messed up one of our top Alphas! And whatever else I don't know about yet! This isn't a misunderstanding, she's a bloodthirsty creep! Maybe the reason wolves make fun of her is a sign that maybe she doesn't deserve to exist!" Erika ran out the cave bawling and sobbing. Kate got out of the corner with a huge sigh of relief. Humphrey was now mad.

"Okay, honey! You've want too far!"

"No! You have! You allowed this wolf to come into our lives! If you can't see the obvious problem in front of you, how can I expect you see any other problem in our future!"

"Kate..."

"No! Get out! Get out of my den! We are over! I'm calling the marriage off!"

"Kate!"

"NOW! I was such a fool to fall in love with you! I realize now you skipped our date for her. If you can't see the problem, join it and perhaps you will!" Humphrey then turned around and exited the den. His only thoughts were:

 _"...Maybe I will join it...and perhaps see something else..."_


	10. Chapter 9: Escaping The Pack

Chapter 9: Escaping The Pack **(written on September 7th, 2015)**

"Are you okay?" he asked Erika who stopped crying. They both sat in front of Humphrey's den.

"Yeah."

"You know, I forgive you."

"For what?"

"Everything wrong you have done to me."

"Really? Even when I tried to eat Kate?"

"*sigh* Yeah... Though I will say don't do that again."

"Hm. Okay." Everywhere was quiet. No noise. Not even the wind. It gave Humphrey time to think. Kate had broken his heart. And he wasn't sure if he was going to recover. He didn't have anything to do. Nowhere to go or be. That is until Erika gave an idea.

Thinking it was the right time, she leaned over to his cheek and licked it with her big tongue. His mind froze and he allowed Erika to continue thinking that it didn't matter anymore. He didn't care if she ate him or anything. What else could someone do when your loved one denies you. His eyes were wide open and looked at the ground the whole time. Little did he know that the abnormal wolf was taking her open opportunity.

She licked his cheek harder and harder until he fell to the ground like a dead corpse. Erika's hormones kicked in again and soon her personality disappeared again. Erika opened his legs and began having her way. She licked the area over and over until Humphrey's penis became almost fully erect. It was half as long as Erika's who too had also become erect. Hormones kicked into Humphrey, and eventually, the Omega got fed up.

"Let's do it!" he yelled, standing back up, shaking from uncertainty. "If Kate's going to be like this! I might as well move along!"

"Yeah! I wanna fuck you you so bad... Do me!" Humphrey and Erika started kissing, and everything was put back in order. From this point on, their destiny had changed forever.

Humphrey began to mount Erika. Erika's instincts told her to fold in her penis inside out inside herself. And the intercourse began. Moving her small tail out of the way, Humphrey didn't care what was happening, he just did it. He got under and injected his semi-erected penis into her newly bigger opening. Once in, Humphrey's bulbus glandis erected out and sealed the entrance; they were locked together.

Then, Erika's personality returned as she was relieved.

"Erika," said Humphrey. "I just want you to know that I'm doing is for Kate, not us..."

"Humphrey..." She looked down in between both their legs and saw the action. She was most interested in Humphrey's testicles that were bobbing up and down as Humphrey stood on two legs to mount her. "I'm glad we're doing this anyway." Humphrey wagged his tail.

 **Later, elsewhere...**

"Mom! Dad!" called Kate as she entered her parents den. "I need to talk to you!"

"What is it, honey?" said Eve.

"We should have never allowed this spotted wolf into our pack!"

"Why in the world would you say that?" asked her father.

"'Cause she tried to eat me!" Both of her parents gasped.

"No... not Erika! This can't be true!" Kate then showed her father of all the saliva that was still on her back end. It definitely smelled like Erika.

"We need to hunt her down!" yelled Eve.

"Correct. Kate! Gather your Alphas and go so I can get to the bottom of this!"

"I've already sent some wolves."

"Well, what have they said?"

"I haven't gotten word of..." Suddenly, one of Kate's Alphas came in to the den. "Spit it out Gregory!"

"Alpha Kate! The inhabitants of the area say she has ran away with Humphrey!"

"What?!"

 **Later, elsewhere...**

"We are we going?" Erika asked.

"Anywhere away from Jasper. We're going to make our own pack! And hopefully Kate will beg to want me back."

"Ooo. I like privacy."

They ran and they ran, moving beyond the borders of the Western Pack or of any pack in the region. And over the coarse of two days, they made it out of the valley. By then, both animals were really hungry.

"We'll stop here for tonight," said Humphrey. "We need food."

"I'm good. I'm still digesting my dinner from a couple day ago."

"You've been that way for days. What exactly did you eat?"

"I don't remember. It was something big though."

"Like a deer?"

"Possibly."

"Hm. You know... Huh? Erika where are you?" Erika disappeared. "Erika! Erika! Hm. I guess she's doing her business."

Meanwhile, Erika was being dragged away by some predator.

"Hey! Let go of me, you stupid wolf!" She bit its ear. The predator dropped her.

"Wolf? What is a wolf?" The animal began circling Erika. "And why did you bite me? I'm trying to save you."

"Who are you?" she asked. The animal stayed in the shadows.

"My name is Kyraz. You?"

"Erika."

"Strange name for a hyena."

"Hyena?"

"Yes it is," he assured with his raspy voice.

"I'm not a hyena, whatever that is." She stood up. "I'm a hybrid wolf."

"What's a wolf?" He walked out of the shadows and into the moonlight. Erika gasped as what she saw.

"Whoa! You have the same spots as me!"


	11. Chapter 10: An Usual Worship

Chapter 10: An Unusual Worship **(written on September 8th, 2015)**

"Are you saying Erika is an animal called a hyena?" Humphrey asked.

"Yes," Kyraz replied.

"Is her penis common for females of hyenas?"

"Of course!" he yelled. "If you don't know, the word "penis" to us is an insult. For males, it's called a _cock_ and for females, it's _dicksha_."

"Where are taking us?"

"To our refuge. Something tells me I must take the one you call Erika to our Mother."

Going into a large clearing in the center of a large box canyon, Humphrey and Erika gasped at what they saw. It was a community of hyenas all walking around the area with strange looking dens scattered about. Erika was mesmerized by the hyenas. They did not feel like an abomination anymore, for there were lots of one who looked like her as Kyraz took them to their "Mother."

"How long have you guys been here?"

"SILENCE!" ordered a feminine voice who came from a huge hyena standing upon a large boulder. "What did you say?" she asked Humphrey. He repeated the question.

"Many years!" she answered. "Who are these outsiders?" Kyraz gave a submissive posture to his lady.

"Ma'am! The male is known as Humphrey. He is one of the _wolforba_. The new hyena to my left is Erika."

"You know the rule, Kryaz! Should I slaughter thee at once, or should you plead under my presence?"

"Acknowledged, Mother. But this Erika smells like one of our own, particularly like Herizosa." The Mother hyena stepped down and faced Kryaz. Her head was beating down at him. Humphrey nor Erika knew what was going on.

"Lie to me, Kryaz, and you will do die to the greater good of my dicksha!" The Mother hyena's eyes then widened and turned to Erika.

"Kryaz here says your in my family boodline? Is such a thing true?!"

"Uhh, I don't know, I..."

"Mother! Mother!" screamed Kryaz. "She has the honorable dicksha!" The Mother hyena looked under Erika's back legs and saw her memories come back to her. She nearly fainted.

"Could it be? It's my only daughter!"

"It's Herizosa herself?!" Kryaz would have never thought.

"What? What is it?" said Erika.

"You have the honorable dicksha! Every hyena has a distinct dicksha that defines who we are. You have the only one that runs in my bloodline! Many years ago, we hyenas were taken far from our home in a land known as Africa. We were put here by the humans whom which we killed and tried to keep our own inside this dark forest of hell! We survived! But we lost... you." Erika couldn't believe it. She now knew her past; how she came here, and why many here had considered her an outcast. She finally felt free in this environment.

"So you're my mother?"

"I am everybody's mother! I am known as thee and nothing else. No one dominates me. Am the leader until you... my daughter will one day take my place among a line of the great female hyena generations of Africa. All males are inferior and must be treated so."

"I see."

"My daughter, I ask: who raised you? How did you survive?"

"She was raised by the wolforba," informed Kryaz.

"The wolforba?!"

"Yes!" said Erika. "I have only learned about their ways, though the wolves or wolforba as you call it have treated me with nothing but discrimination. All of them except my mate here, Humphrey."

"He is your mate?!"

"Yes, Mother."

"Umm..." Humphrey began to speak. "What's your name?"

"My name is Dharla, but anybody will only call me Mother. Understood, ...wolf...?"

"Yes, ma'am. I only want to tell you that I wish the best for you and your daughter and that I promise to never hurt her on my life!"

"You're words are strong for a wolforba... You have my prestigious gratitude."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Yes... Erika..."

"Yes, um... Mother?"

"I know I have not been in your life enough to have the right to ask you this question. But please... will you join us? I leave the choice to you as an apology for missing out on your life." Erika turned to Humphrey who nodded. They were trying to escape the Western Pack, probably being chased by them. It was the best thing that could happen in their situation.

"Yes," she answered. "But only if you allow my mate and for us to mate."

"Done."

"Good, because I found out I was pregnant yesterday..."

"You're pregnant! Rejoice! Rejoice!" she told the hyenas surrounding them. "Attention! My daughter, Herizosa has returned! And she is expecting! All must do what's due!" The other hyenas cheered. "Herizosa... I mean, Erika, if you don't mind, we have customs of our own. Everybody in our band must do their dues which will earn you and your mate their respect."

"What does 'do their dues' mean?" asked Humphrey.

"It means all hyenas are required to lick your cock or dicksha. It's a sign of respect," said Kyraz. "As hyenas, we glorify our genitalia, especially the females whom we must give our dues to once every day. The dicksha is a symbol of respect and uniqueness among our species. We study it, we glorify it, and we worship it. It's what makes us who we are. For males, erection is seen as a sign of weakness. When we mate, the males must become humiliated to become erect in order to have sex with the females. For females, it's the exact opposite. If a female gets to be leader, she must have a permanent erection and her dicksha must be hard as rock at all times like our Mother is every day."

"Wait, what?!" Humphrey could not believe it.

"Relax, my dear," said Erika. "Maybe you'll enjoy it." Erika, Humphrey, and Dharla got on their backs and opened up their legs so the other hyenas could do their business.

One by one, each hyena came to give a big lick to their genitals as part of the custom of respect. Humphrey wasn't as happy to do this. While Erika was giggling from the experience that gave her yet another erection, Humphrey dreaded it as even the male hyenas took a lick.

"What's wrong?" Dharla asked Humphrey.

"Uhh... nothing." The Mother hyena got up after they finished her and walked over to him as his legs were still open and hyenas were still licking it.

"Wolforba genitalia is interesting," she commenting. "No wonder my subjects lick you hard."

"Uhh... thank you..." Dharla then took a look herself into Humphrey after the other hyenas finished him. First, she sniffed the area, then did something unexpected that nearly freaked the Omega out. Using her paw, she grabbed Humphrey's sheath, pinching it between her toes and began shaking it violently while holding on to it. Humphrey was holding the pain. He didn't want Dharla to get mad at him.

She kept shaking his sheath until his penis emerged all the way and his bulbus glandis came out and made him stuck.

"This is it? You mated with my daughter with this puny cock?"

"Umm... It's uhh... pretty big by wolf standards," Humphrey said, trying to smile to Dharla frown. Then her attention turned to his testicles. Here, she was amazed.

" _Oh, baba zangu_! _Kende zako ni kito cha mwili wako wote_!" she yelled in an unknown language.

"Uh, Erika. What is happening?"

"I don't know." Dharla became obsessed and began licking his testicles like mad.

"This... is so gross," Humphrey whined as his wolfhood was flopping around from the constant pounding of Dharla's large tongue. "What kind of traditions are these?!"

"As a hyena," said Kyraz, "you worship glorious genitalia and your _korodani_ is something she likes..."

"Hivyo pande zote ... Hivyo kamili ... Na bora ya yote, hivyo damn kubwa. Ni inaweza kuwa sehemu hairless lakini ni sababu ya kuendelea kuishi kwa. Mimi wivu korodani ya mbwa mwitu sasa, pamoja na baadhi ya inaonyesha bora wa sehemu za uzazi za wanyama ... Nani alijua kuwa urembo kama kiasi na utukufu wanaweza kutoka gunia wa tishu kwamba dangles uhuru kutoka mwisho nyuma ya mbwa mwitu!" cried the Mother hyena as she spoke in the ancient language known as Swahili.

* * *

 **(If you guys want to, you can translate what she said.)**


	12. Chapter 11: Unsettling Events

Chapter 11: Unsettling Events **(written on September 9th, 2015)**

"Do you see them?" Hutch asked Kate. Looking through the bushes, she didn't know to think of what she saw.

"You're never going to believe this..."

"I'll believe anything if that Omega took off with that abomination," said Can-do, getting lower in the grass. "We've been chasing them all day."

"No guys, seriously. You'll never believe it. Erika is not the only one of her kind. I see about a hundred of them."

"Really, Kate? Could it be that there has been a community of hybrid wolves under our noses this whole and only now could we've discovered them since we never hunt in this direction?"

"Maybe Hutch. We'll see. *gasp* Humphrey, eww!"

"What is it? What is he doing?"

"It's not what he's doing. It's what they're doing to him. One of them is licking his genitals. And judging from his expression, it must be a form of torture."

"Gross!" yelled Can-do.

"I did not need to know that, Kate," Hutch informed.

"Quiet, you two! I'm trying to listen to them..."

 **Farther ahead...**

"Does it ever stop?" asked Humphrey. He was starting to get tired of waiting for Dharla to finish him.

"Shut it, wolforba!" said Kryaz. "You allow her to finish! You're lucky she doesn't hurt you there."

"Well then, why do you guys glorify my balls so much! They are just..."

"Silence!" said Dharla. "Your korodani is extremely special and life-giving. Hyenas never grow their korodani this gargantuan. So I must worship it, especially since some seeds contained within it have traveled to my daughter's dicksha to her uterus. I am extremely pleased and impressed that my daughter has mated with you."

"Wait a minute, did you say uterus?"

"Yes."

"You weren't kidding Erika? When you said you were pregnant?"

"No. I was serious."

"Oh my gosh... I'm going to be the father to some strange-looking pups..."

"Be warned," said Kryaz. "Hyena fathers aren't allowed to see their pups when and after they're born until they reach maturity."

"I won't be able to see my pups for that long?! That's nuts! I would never do that!"

"We must keep our tradition alive!" said Dharla as she continued licking Humphrey's testicles that were now beginning to turn red from the irritation.

"Please, Mother! He is a wolf!" Erika pleaded. "He has lived in a society where the opposite occurs. I know we must keep our tradition, but that doesn't mean we have to break his tradition."

"I see..." She thought for a moment. "Fine. We'll compromise. He'll may witness the birth, but that is all."

"What! I need more time than that! What about teaching them stuff? What about watching them go through teething? What about being their for them when things go sour?"

"You do as I say or I'll shall tear your korodani off, kill you, then eat you!" she yelled. "Is that a better alternative?!" Humphrey whimpered as Dharla teeth bared right next to the thin piece of skin that connected his testicles to his body

"Umm... as a matter of fact... I have miraculously changed my mind... Teething isn't actually a good thing to sit through..."

"Good. I'd hate to make your korodani look incomplete."

"When are you going to be done?" he asked her with a moan. "My back is killing me."

"One more thing." She then put his whole wolfhood in her mouth; her nose pressing on the base of his penis above it. Inside, Humphrey could feel her sucking it and having her tongue swirling around the entire area. Humphrey nearly threw up. After that, he got on his paws.

Then, there was a strange call that only a hyena makes. It was one of Mother's scouts."

"Mother! Three wolforba have been caught spying on us!"

"What?! I must see!" Humphrey already knew who is was. They have been chasing them ever since they left the Western Pack. If they were captured, he and Erika had to see this too.

 **Later, elsewhere...**

A mile away from where they were, the Mother hyena found them. The many scouts had jumped on them and their weight had trapped them. None of the wolves knew it, but enemies of any hyena tribe were punished by sexually torturing them to death and eating them whole. All of this was normal in the savannas of Africa. But what made this worse was the fact that the enemies were "wolforba" and that the punishment would include tearing off the genitals of both male or female so Dharla could keep them in a collection to worship them. Because of Humphrey, she now had a special liking for wolf genitals.

"Pin them down!" she yelled. "I want to see their life-giving organs!" The scouts brought the Alphas to the ground. The wolves could not fight it. Their resistance was little to the huge muscular advantage of the hyenas. Even Kate could not shake them off.

Eventually, the scouts managed to forcefully open up all their begs leg so the Mother could take a look. Kate looked on in horror as she saw Humphrey and Erika staring at her. She couldn't speak. One of the hyenas was holding her jaws closed. One by one, the Mother took a slow look. First, it was Can-do where she already didn't like what she saw.

"Your cock and korodani is too small compared to Humphrey!" she told him. She quickly moved on to Hutch whose testicles were actually slightly bigger than Humphrey's because of his larger build. However, after shaking his sheath around to make him have an erection, she saw his penis was half that of Humphrey's.

"Impressive korodani, but your cock is too small to make up for it." After taking, of course a few long licks to Hutch's testicles, she went to Kate where she got overwhelmingly surprised to see almost absolutely nothing. She dropped her jaw.

"WHAT IS THIS NONSENSE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "What is this supposed to be?!" Humphrey shrugged his shoulders. "Get her out of my sight!" she yelled. "She's the one I'm going to dine on first!"

"What happened?" asked Erika.

"This wolforba happened! Who knew females of this species have no dicksha! That is shameful beyond compare! I will personally torture her and eat her dead body when I'm through!" Dharla then stormed back to the hyena's refuge. Erika turned to Humphrey.

"Isn't that your ex-girlfriend? Should we help her?"

"I don't see why. She said you should never exist! No animal should be alive if they have done that wrong!"

"But honey, what about her parents? Is it worth troubling them?"

"Ohh... I did not think about that... I'll tell you what, I'll save her only after she can't take the torture anymore. I want her to be begging me to let her go. Deal?"

"Do I at least get to eat her first?" she asked

"What?"

"You know, I could eat her alive, then throw her back up. I just want to know if she can actually taste good. Most of the time, wolves taste good."

"Umm... We'll see," he said, shaking from her saying "wolves taste good."

"Deal, then," Erika answered.


	13. Chapter 12: Seduced

Chapter 12: Seduced **(written on September 13th, 2015) Warning: Graphic Sexuality**

 **The next mourning...**

Using flexible bark from the surrounding area, Kate had all four paws tied to nearby trees and was awake the whole night. Her back was on the ground and her legs were widely spread apart for Dharla. Her punishment was now. And the hyenas were excellent at torture. From a distance, Humphrey and Erika were watching so they could come get her at the right time. No other hyenas were present... at least right now.

"Hello, wolforba," said Dharla. "How did you like your night?"

"Fuck you!" Kate yelled. "Just wait 'till I get out of this!"

"Ahh... so you didn't like your night. You know, you're lucky I'm letting you talk." She came close to Kate's face. "I could eat you right now. But I'm not going to."

"I want you to! Just get it over with!"

"Oh, you think it's going to be that easy? I don't think so. You see, as leader of my tribe, I'm the master of seduction. I can get any hyena... or any other animal to want to mate want to me. I can find anybody's genitalia and exploit it."

"What?! You'll never find find my genitalia! Nor can you seduce me! I'm an Alpha and I will never give up!"

"Oh, you have no idea..." Dharla began licking Kate's chest, using her tongue to pass by Kate's many nipples. Kate tried to hold it.

" _I will not give in! I will not give in!_ " she whispered to herself. The hyena kept getting lower and lower down the wolf's body, making her way to her slit. This gave a wave of pleasure to Kate, but she kept her own. " _Stop it! Stop it! You can do this! Don't enjoy it! You are an Alpha of the Western Pack._ "

"Hm? What's this?" The hyena opened her slit with her paw. Inside, a was chamber with two holes. One was bigger than the other. Dharla wanted to explore this. "Let's see what's in here." She shoved her right front paw inside. Kate was shocked at the scene.

"Hey! Fuck off! Get your paw out of me!" Dharla ignored her as she was feeling the inside of Kate's uterus. Kate was trying to kick her off despite her back legs being tied up.

"This is a tight area. How do you wolforba ever have so many pups in this small space? It's ridiculous!" That's when Kate somehow managed to kick Dharla in the muzzle which made her bring our her paw.

"DAMN YOU!" she screamed in pain. "I wasn't going to do this, but... you leave me no choice!"

"Just shut up, you bitch and kill me already!"

"Oh, I'll do more than that!" The hyena got on top of Kate, putting her legs beside Kate's open hips and put her penis inside her vagina.

"NO! YOU BETTER NOT!" Kate started wiggling around, trying to free herself. "I swear if you ejaculate, I'm going to rip your dick off and kill you!"

"Ejaculate? I cannot do that, for I'm a female. I can only hurt you."

"What?!" The hyena was right. Dharla penis was starting to become erect and her swelling might hurt Kate because her vagina was too narrow for a penis that big.

"Sorry, wolforba, but us hyenas must torture animals like you. Without a penis, you are worthless. And we are superior."

"Ahh!" Kate screamed. The pain was great. Dharla's penis was so big that it was not even halfway in, yet still, the very tip of her penis was hitting the very top of Kate's vagina and eventually twisting around because of the small space. "Okay! Okay! I give in! I give in!" she whimpered and begged.

"I thought so! I never lose!" She took her giant penis out of Kate and walked over to her muzzle. "It's not over yet! Open your mouth!"

"No! You must think I'm crazy!"

"So do you! Open your mouth or else! If you bite my dicksha, I'm going to put it in your genitalia and keep it there until you die!" Kate opened her mouth. Dharla put her penis right in front of her uvula and began urinating into her mouth. At the same time, Kate was swallowing it as it entered her throat. The urine came in large quantities, and she swallowed it like water. Dharla watched Kate's neck to make sure sure she was swallowing. She could see lumps of squishy liquid going down into her chest. From a distance, Humphrey was celebrating his revenge with his mate.

After the urine stopped coming out of the hyena, she shoved her penis deep down into Kate's throat and told the wolf to suck it like a pup does to a teat when it wants milk, except in this case, she wants Kate to drink the rest of the urine that's usually trapped inside the bladder.

"Would now be a good time to get her?" asked Erika to Humphrey. "She might choke to death."

"Let's wait a few more minutes. I want her to suffer the way I have. No squirrel deserves to die inside my body."


	14. Chapter 13: Discovered

Chapter 13: Discovered **(written on September 14th, 2015)**

 **Many hours later...**

After sucking continuously on Dharla's penis to try to drain the rest of her urine like a pup does to a nipple, the hyena grabbed the back of Kate's head and pushed her down. Meanwhile, the hyena was making a slow but rhythmical dance with her back end. She was basically belly dancing on her four paws with Kate attached, pushing up and down. The was to make Kate feel seduced which she was. At the same time, so was the hyena.

"Aw, yeah. Keep sucking my dicksha. I know you like it too." The hyena's enormous penis began twitching with her heartbeat which Kate could feel in her mouth. In fact, the twitching was so strong that her head was bobbing up and down with the rhythm. Inside, the lest drip of urine left the tip of Dharla's penis and straight to Kate's stomach where the penis was really close to. When Dharla finally removed her member from inside her, Kate felt really weird. Her stomach felt full of liquids she didn't need. A lot of those liquids had quickly bypassed digestion and moved to her bladder which was ready to explode from the excess of water and salts in her bloodstream.

Dharla stepped back from the wolf and watched as a huge stream of pee exited Kate's slit, flew into the air in a stream arch, and land on the ground in front of her. Humphrey smiled as he walked towards them. Kate gave a sigh of relief from urinating; her abdomen slowing falling down as she emptied.

"I think that's enough," said Humphrey. "I can take the rest of this."

"As you wish," said Dharla. "Take her far away from here."

"That won't be a problem." The hyena took off all of the bark that held Kate in place. Kate got up on her legs. Her body was shaking with fear and eyes were deadlocked with ground as drips of urine fell from her mouth. She couldn't believe she was broken. All her training could not prepare her for this. She felt horrible, thinking that she had shamed her pack and her family line, especially her parents. She thought no one would forgive her anymore.

"...I'm such a whore..." The words she uttered echoed in her mind.

"I wonder what happened with Can-do and Hutch?" Humphrey asked.

"I've received word that the little wolforba is has been ingested by someone," Dharla informed.

"*burp* Sorry, that would be me," said Erika, "He tasted really good. His small ears and penis, though was a little too tangy, but his testicles were suprisingly really nutrient-rich with flavor."

"Speaking of the korodani," said the Mother hyena. "Hutch had managed to run away after someone who was licking his korodani accidentally bit him there."

"Hm. Well, Kate," said Humphrey. "I'm going to take you back."

 **Later...**

Coming back from the Western Pack, Humphrey happily frolicked back to his mate at the hyenas' refuge, leaving his ex-girlfriend behind. But suddenly as he came back, he heard a gunshot and ran to help. He knew from that point on that everything has changed.

 **At the Western Pack...**

Coming into her parents' den, they were happy to see their daughter come back despite having a very unhappy look on her face.

"Honey? What's wrong? Did you get Humphrey back?" asked Eve.

"No, ma'am... Humphrey's apparently where he wants to be..."


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue **(written on September 14th, 2015)**

It was in the heat of the day when the helicopter landed and the cages were set onto the hot ground. Emerging from the vehicle, the wolf ran into the fields undetected. He was sweating like crazy, but all was worth it since the one he loved was expecting pups. When the cages were flung open, the animals rejoiced as did the male wolf. But little did he realize that the land he rejoiced on was a small reservation in Kenya... full of hundreds of hungry hyenas.

 **The end...**


	16. Sequel Announcement

**Hi! DogDrawler here with an announcement!**

 **I wanna ask you guys, followers of me or to this story, _The Mysterious Spotted Wolf_ , if you guys want to see a sequel! I'll do it only if I have the support and hype.**

 **I actually have this story set up for one, and it will be about Humphrey and Erika's lives in the African Savannah! (I know, weird :D) My ideas include Erika learning more about her heritage and Humphrey trying to get used to the hot climate of East Africa and the culture of the hyenas in general. Of course, I will dive further into their romance and the fact that Erika is pregnant. I might give snippets of the lives of Kate and the other wolves of Jasper here and there.**

 **If you want a sequel and have ideas, share them and I may consider incorporating them!**

 **Also if a sequel becomes in the works, I need a title that fits! Share your title ideas! Or you can choose from mine below:**

 _ **The African Wolf**_

 _ **Hyena and Omega**_

 _ **The Mysterious Pale Hyena**_

 **Thank you guys so much, and have a nice day!**


End file.
